


Shattered

by villaintohero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Human AU, Kisses, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, but his nickname is Leon, don't risk it AU, from savior to lover, hong is called Li Xiao in this fic, in the beginning that is, just to make that clear, lets see, phone calling, probably smut at some point?, probably unhealthy relationship?, suicidal iceland, teenage love, those babies deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: |Human AU| Emils life hasn't been easy so far, and slowly he sunk deeper and deeper down into a hole, where he couldn't get himself out. So he was reaching out to someone out there, someone who could help him. Someone from a special hotline, for people like him. But it didn't work out as planned, and a small mistake changed his life forever. | WARNING! Dark topics like depression and suicidal thoughts. Maybe even more than that. So if you're easily triggered, please, think before you read. |





	1. Hello..?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little fanfiction to the adorable ship HongIce!  
> This fic is going to have some dark topics in it, which may or may not be triggering to some of you. So please, if you're easily triggered, then you shouldn't probably read this. Or at least: Think before you do.  
> I got the idea as I was watching a let's play of the game "Don't risk it".
> 
> Also, I am german, english isn't my first language, so if there are mistakes of some sort, you can always point them out to me :)
> 
> So yeah, that's all to be said now, enjoy!! ♥

_Toot Toot Toot_

 

_Beep_

 

_„H-Hello…? Uhm… is… is this the… suicide hotline? “_

 

 

As Li had picked up his phone, he certainly didn’t expect such an answer from the other side of the line. Or rather, such a question.  
For a moment, he stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The callers voice was warm and had a friendly ring to it, though it sounded very monotone. A little accent swung with his words and if Li wouldn't have been to distracted with this question, he would've wondered or even guessed which kind of accent it was.

 

 

“Uhm… no… sorry, I think you called the wrong number.”

 

_“Oh… Oh, I see. Uhm, sorry to have bothered, I will hang up now.”_

 

“Wait! You’re… not going to hurt yourself, are you?”

 

 

Li didn’t exactly know why he suddenly panicked like that. But his heart pounded in his chest and slowly he put down the pen, he was doing his homework with.

 

 

_“… What? Uh, no! No! Of course not! I… ah… it was just a… stupid prank. N-no need to worry.”_

  
“A… prank?”

  
_“Yes… I am sorry… I uh… know this is not something to joke about. A few friends of mine just… … I’m sorry to have bothered. Uhm, bye…”_

 

  
But before the other could hang up, Li reacted.

 

  
“No, don’t! Please, I… I don’t believe you. Please don’t hurt yourself!”

  
_“…”_

  
“Hello?”

 

  
The Chinese boy already expected the call to be finished. His heart beat even faster, but then-

 

  
_“… Why? Why would you care? You… You don’t even know me personally…”_

  
“That doesn’t matter… please, I do care, and I bet many others do, too.”

  
_“… I don’t have time for this… You don’t know me, or my life. Just- I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. Sorry that I have bothered you. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Just forget that I called.”_

 

  
Just in the moment as Li wanted to say something, he heard the dial tone through the speakers of his mobile. His dark eyes widened and without even thinking further, he called back. And again. And again… Nothing.  
Of course, it could have been the case that the other just ignored him… but since he wanted to call a suicide hotline…  
The other didn’t answer his calls, so he started to text him. His hands were shaking, but somehow, he managed to type actual words.

  
>> Hello?! <<  
>> pls just answer <<  
>> im worried! <<  
>> say something <<  
>> anytime <<  
>> *anything <<  
>> please! <<

  
Still, nothing.  
And he felt as if this time, or rather, the time of the stranger was running out. And he felt responsible for someone he has never met before. He felt like, this boys life was on a thread.  
And so, he called again.

  
_“…”_

  
“Hello?! Are you there?”

  
_“You… sure are persistent…”_ , the voice was quiet, almost mumbled at the other end of the line.

  
“Please, just-“

  
_“I already told you, that I don’t have time for this! Just forget that I called, alright?! It’s… none of your business what I do, alright?!”_

  
“Considering what you’re about to do, I think you can at least spare a few more minutes!”

 

  
Silence. Heave and lurking silence. Only the beats of Lis heart seemed to break through the dark. He was standing there, next to his desk, shaking all over.

 

  
_“… So… fine. And what do you expect me to do?”_

 

  
That was a good question… And Li took a moment to actually think of something he could say. He just knew, that he needed to do something.

 

  
“I want to talk.”

  
_“To talk? About what? There’s nothing to talk about…”_

  
“You were expecting to talk to someone completely else, right? I think… there are a few things to talk about.”

 

  
It was a weird feeling to worry so much about a complete stranger. But, since that boy was trying to call another person, looking for someone to help him, he felt responsible. It just felt like, if Li wouldn’t at least try to help the boy that just called him, it was like Li killed him himself.

 

  
_“… And what do you want to hear? I really don’t want to talk about things like that and-“_

  
“Alright, then tell me about… uhm… your family?”

 

  
Li always felt reassured when he thought about his family. Of course, he was just a teenager and most of the time he was annoyed by his parents or by his siblings… but he knew that they always would be there for him, no matter what.

 

  
_“My family? Why?”_

  
“Did I stutter? Because I want to talk to you.”

 

  
The stranger sighed and was quiet. He didn’t say anything and it didn’t seem like he was going to. Still, Li waited for a little moment, before he raised his voice once again. If the stranger didn’t want to talk, then he would do the talking. Also, if he could do at least one thing perfectly, then it was talking.

 

  
“You know, like, I have two brothers and I live with my Mom and my Stepdad. My brothers can be pretty annoying but they’re alright Uhm… I’m the youngest of the family and my Dad is such a bad cook, that I worry that I’ve been eating rat poison for half of my life.”

 

  
For a mere moment, Li had the feeling, that the stranger had laughed or at least he found it amusing. Somehow that thought made him smile as well.

 

  
“Mom always scolds him, and they fight a lot. It’s actually quite funny… But also, damn embarrassing… So uhm… what about you? How is your family? A-And if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine… really. We can also talk about something else, if you want.”

 

  
Just now, the Chinese boy did realize that it was probably not the best idea to start their conversation with talking about their families. Who knew? Maybe the strangers’ family was the cause for him making such drastic decisions. Suddenly he felt unsure, feared that he had said something wrong. But just in that moment, he heard the other mumble something.

 

  
_“… uhm… I… have a brother as well…”_

  
“R-Really? Is he older or younger?”

  
_“Older… 5 years.”_

  
“Cool! My brothers are just 2 years older than me. Older brothers can be so annoying, right?”

  
_“Y-Yeah… a bit.”_

  
“So, you live with your brother?”

  
_“Já, uhm... I live with him and h-his boyfriend, though. He... uhm... moved in with us 3 years ago.“_

  
„His boyfriend, huh? So... how is he? Is he nice?“

  
_„Mhm... Mathias is really nice b-but... also kind of annoying.“_

  
„What does he do?“

  
_„He‘s just... really loud and... overenthusiastic.“_

  
„Well, enthusiasm isn‘t bad but, man, I know what you‘re talking about. One of my brothers is like that as well and ugh... so annoying.“

  
_„Heh... yeah...“_

 

  
The silence took over again, so Li just thought about something else to talk about. It wasn‘t as uncomfortable to talk to the stranger anymore. Just... a bit.

 

  
„So... what else? Tell me about your brother.“

 

  
Anything to keep that boy distracted, everything for him to feel like someone listens and cares...

 

  
_„H-His name is Lukas... he‘s a bit... difficult.“_

  
„Why‘s that?“

  
_„Uhm... he‘s... quiet and pretty monotone most of the time. But he can also be... nice and... a-and caring...“_

 

  
So they both seemed to have something in common. At least the part with being monotone.  
The strangers voice started to tremble and for a moment neither of them spoke a word. Li lay down on his bed, listening to the sounds of the others heavy breathing, his trembling, quiet sobs and the ticking of his own clock on the wall. Li just listened, let the other let out all those emotions he had carried inside.

 

  
_„H-He‘s an i-idiot and... and-„_

  
„You love him very much, don‘t you?“

 

  
The stranger didn‘t answer, instead he sobbed even heavier for a moment. Li believed that this was a ‚yes‘.

 

  
„Anyway... so... what do you like to do? For fun, I mean.“

  
_„...“_

 

  
The sobbing still rang in Lis ears. Instead of answering his question, the stranger sniffed and obviously tried to calm himself down.

 

  
„Like... do you draw? Uhm... do you... play videogames? Or... uh... do you collect bodyparts of creepy dolls?“

 

  
A laughter. It was short, it was quiet, he still sobbed and sniffed, but it was there and it was beautiful.

 

  
„Seriously, like, I‘d be cool with that. Would be... extraordinary, like, man, it‘d be creepy as all hell, but do your thing.“

 

  
And again, the other laughed quietly and Li smiled. Soft sobs broke through from time to time, but Li couldn‘t stop smiling.

 

  
_„I... I like to play v-videogames o-or s-stay on the internet. So... j-just the usual boring stuff... S-Sorry to dissappoint you.“_

  
„Don‘t worry. If anything, I‘m mostly relieved. That would somehow increase my worries of you being a seriel killer.“

  
_„Heh... don‘t worry.“_

_  
_ „So... videogames and internet, huh? Well, seems like we have something in common! Even though I wouldn‘t call myself a gamer. And the internet is like my second home. You could say that I‘m addicted. Or, that‘s what my Mom would say.“

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

„And my Dad basically freaked out as he found these picture... it was so funny.“

  
_„What then?“_

  
„Ah, nothing. He just scolded me, alongside with Mom. But seriously, I can draw whatever I want, right? Like, if I don‘t want to, I don‘t need to censor anything.“

 

  
Li lay there, stretched out on his bed, yawning and looking at the time.

 

  
„Oh man, is it that late already?“

 

  
It was 2:27am, they have been talking for hours, not even once thinking about hanging up. That the strager was like paralyzed on the other end, he didn‘t notice.

 

  
„I guess I need to hang up now. Gotta go to school tomorrow...“

  
_„Oh...“_

  
„H-Hey, don‘t sound so sad. Let‘s... talk tomorrow again or ugh... rather ths afternoon, right? Since it‘s already morning...“

 

  
The stranger didn‘t know that he held Li back from finishing his homeworks, and Li didn‘t know that the stranger felt his heart beat faster in anxiety.

 

  
_„Y-Yeah... sure... let‘s... do that.“_

  
„... I promise, I will call or text you later. Maybe I can even text you in school. I promise, those are not just empty words. Trust me, okay?“

  
_„... o-okay.“_

  
„I‘m going to hang up now. Talk to you later and... sleep tight!“

  
_„Y-You too.“_

  
„Bye.“

  
_„Bye...“_

 

  
The dial tone rung in the strangers ears. He was gone.

 

  
_Toot Toot Toot Toot_

 

  
He hung up as well. Shaking a little bit, while sitting up on his bed. Heart beating fast, while there was no other sound in the dark room, than the ticking of the clock. Alone with his thoughts once again.  
A sigh escaped his pale lips, which were trembling, since the other hung up. He was alone. All alone in the dark.  
His violet eyes scanned the dark room. The moonlight that was shining through his window, put the room in a weird lighting. Shadows danced on the walls, looking like creatures with long and skinny fingers, reaching out to him. His heart beat even faster as he turned on the light on his nightstand. It didn‘t do much, but it let those shadows dissappear. When did it turn so dark?  
His breathing got heavy and he felt like his heart was going to break through his ribcage. It was too much. Everything was too much. The boy glanced over to his desk where his medication was stored. Just in that moment, his phone vibrated right next to his hand.

 

  
>> Don‘t do something stupid! I count on you. <


	2. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while, but now it's finally up!  
> So have it! The new chapter for this story!
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the nice reviews and all the feedback in general :3
> 
> Just a little note for the beginning:  
> > What Emil texts <  
> >> What others text <<
> 
> So that's all from me. Enjoy!

A soft and low buzzing broke through the dark as the mobile phone finally received a message while laying on the soft matress. The figure on the bed wasn‘t moving, just slowly opening its eyes, watching as the light of the phone brightened the room. It may only be afternoon, but the curtains were drawn shut, letting no sunshine in. Only this way, he found some peace and quiet.

He was unsure, anxious with each buzz of his phone, with each soft vibration on the sheets. Did the buzz get louder with each vibration? Or was he just imagining things?

Four messages in total. He was persistant, that was for sure. Even tough Emil didn‘t quite get why. Finally, the phone-display turned black again, leaving the boy in the quiet and dark room. Not another sound, but his own breathing, the ticking of the clock and the beating of his heart breaking the silence.

Should he pick up the phone and look at the messages? What if Lukas just texted him from university, asking him how he felt, since he was feeling so sick on that very morning, that he needed to stay home? But he probably would have just sent one message, instead of four in a row. That was more of Mathias thing, but why would he text him all of a sudden?

So it could only be the stranger from the night before... another reason to hesitate to look at his phone.

  
Emil felt anxious to that point, that he considered just shutting off his phone, putting it in the next drawer, closing that damn thing and leaving it there for good. As if that would solve anything. Out of sight, out of mind.

The boy already knew, that this idea was doomed. Since he would just lay there, hearing the vibration on the wood, knowing that someone wanted to contact him. It would all just end up in him being super stressed out and in the end, he would look at the damned messages anyway. Or he would probably go crazy by the sound of his phone vibrating against the wood.

Without wasting another thought on such scenarios, the lighthaired boy took his phone into his hands, unlocking the screen but squinting his eyes right away as the bright light hit his eyes, which gotten used to the darkness in his room. If Lukas would have been there, he would have told him, that Emil should open up the curtains in his room, let a little sunlight in and in the end he would do it himself. And so the curtains would stay open. For how long, that depended on the mood of Emil. Sometimes, they would stay open for the rest of the day, and at night he would just watch the stars on the sky, wishing quietly to himself. And at some days, and those days had piled up to two weeks by now, he would close them again as soon as Lukas would have left the room. At those days, he didn‘t want to know, didn‘t want to be reminded of the fact, that something like an outside-world was existing. That something out there, was so big and so terrifying, that he found himself in the need of crying over and over.

Finally, his eyes got used to the brightness of his display, so quickly, he unlocked the screen, opening his messages with a hammering in his chest, clenching tighter the harder the heartbeat got. What if it wasn‘t the stranger from the night before? What if it was?

 

_> > Jo Champ! <<_

_> > I‘m going to get some groceries on the way home. Lukas said that you‘re sick, do u want smth? <<_

  * Mathias



 

_> > Hey. Are you feeling better already? <<_

_> > I‘ll be back a little late today, but Mathias will come home sooner. Get some rest, alright? <<_

  * Lukas



 

That was all. Not the stranger. Not the boy he talked with hours ago. Just Lukas and Mathias. Which was good. Or was it? This boy didn‘t know Emil, didn‘t even meet him once, had no reason to care for him in any way. So it shouldn‘t wonder Emil as much as it did. It shouldn‘t hurt him as it did.

But yet, his heart started to beat painfully in his chest once again. Emil shouldn‘t care if this stranger was texting him or not. And yet, it broke his heart, shredding it into pieces. After all, after their talk, Emil felt, for the first time in forever, understood by someone.

How they had talked for such a long, yet so short, while and how they actually made the light-haired laugh which noone had managed to do for a while. Too long.

Emil bit down on his lip, hard enough for him to believe that he would draw blood in just a moment.

It had been stupid to begin with, to think that a stranger, who just happened to be on the other end of the line, would care enough for a boy he had never met before. Maybe the stranger just felt sorry for the boy who had a breakdown in the middle of the night, who was crying and in need for help. So desperate that he called a hotline, so they could fix him.

 

Stupid **Stupid _STUPID_**

 

But in the end, it was Emils own fault. His own fault for trusting and believing into someone, whos voice the only thing was, that he knew. Nothing more. Nothing more and nothing less than this warm voice and this accent in his words.

 

Pathetic **Pathetic _PATHETIC_**

 

Why did this guy have to pick up the phone?! Why was he so persistant just to forget about Emil again?! But was it really the strangers fault? Was he the one hoping for just a bit too much? Or was he just the one who didn‘t want to be responsible for the death of some boy who called?

Maybe, in this story, the stranger wasn‘t playing such a big role, like Emil hoped. The role of the saviour, the hero, who helps him unconditionally. Thinking about it, those were probably stupid thoughts to begin with.

_Buzz Buzz_

Now sitting there, knees to his chest and hiding his face in his legs, he almost stopped breathing for a moment as he heard and felt the soft vibration against the fabric of his sheets.

 

_Buzz Buzz_

And then again.

Finally, Emil lifted his gaze as his hands moved faster than the anxiety of looking who texted him, so that just seconds later, he held his phone in hands. The light, again, blinding while his heart raced in his chest. It beat even faster as he saw who exactly had texted him.

 

_> > Yo! <<_

_> > How r u today? Just wanted to check on u <<_

  * Hope



 

It was a weird thing to call someone on their phone, especially some stranger, but since he didn‘t know the others name and didn‘t dare do ask just yet, so Emil picked something, that would make him feel less lonely or bad.

 

_> > btw its me from last night :D << _

  * Hope



 

For a moment, Emil wasn‘t able to do anything. Couldn‘t think of anything to do or how to react. Just like the night before, when he was so down, lonely and desperately hanging on a thread, the stranger appeared out of nowhere. Like a sign, almost.

Soon Emil realized, that he was staring at those messages for far too long by now. But what should he respond? Should he answer right away? Wouldn‘t that be too clingy? Like he had been waiting for the other to text him all day long, because the was so desperate. Well, that‘s what he did after all, but still.. And the other already saw that Emil had seen the messages.. maybe he would think that Emil is annoyed or something?

 

> hey I‘m good < ~~Delete~~

> hey! I‘m great, thanks :D < ~~Delete~~

> Hi! Nah, I‘m good, what about you? <

~~Delete Delete Delete~~

 

Nothing seemed to work. Nothing sounded like he wanted it to. It was just a message. Why did he have to be like this?!

 

> hey, I‘m alright... what about you? < Sent. Regret.

 

Why did he regret hitting send?! It was either texting back, or not! And both didn‘t seem to work out for his anxiety. Besides, it wasn‘t like this message was all too bad. Or was it?

 

_> > I‘m good :D thx! Glad that you feel better today. I‘m currently at school... *yawn* what r u doing? <<_

  
What was he doing? He was sitting at home on his bed, pretending to be sick to not need to look into all those sorry-ass faces of his classmates anymore, while having anxiety-attacks about little messages aka 15 words up most, while wondering once again just why a stranger cared for what he did or how he was doing. Seeing it like that, he was doing a lot but –

 

> Nothing much... :3 Chilling <

 

Of course he couldn‘t say that now, so he just send the message, not feeling all to bad about it. Even though the smiley was particulary ugly. The blonde didn‘t quite know why he hated smileys so much, but they were just plain ugly.

 

 _> > ohw man D: I wish I could be home to chill... but I still have a few hours 2 go ... sucks, man <<_  


> Why don‘t you just go home? < Emil had done it a few times too already.

_  
>> Are u kidding? Mom is going 2 kill me if she would find out ... x_x <<_

_> > Nah its fine, afterwards I still have the whole day for myself :3 <<_

 

Somehow, these messanges made Emil smile a bit. Maybe because of that horrible grammar or these ridiculous smileys. And to be fair, if his brother would have known that he was ditching school nnow and then, when in reality, he just didn‘t want to go to school, waiting at home until Lukas and Mathias left home, he would kill him too probably.

 

> And do you have break now? < , Emil then asked, even though this question was probably dumb, since he figured that the other wouldn‘t tet him during class. Or would he?

  
_> > You could say that xD <<_

_> > I‘m on my way to the rector tbh <<_

  
> The rector? What did you do?? <

 

Message read. Offline

Of course, Emil shouldn‘t have read too much into this, but he did.

Maybe he was too curious? Was the other annoyed by him? Of course, it always came back to this. Of course he was worrying too much yet again!

 

For a whole while there was no answer. Emil was anxious yet again but calming himself down with the thought that the other was probably talking to the rector. And so he waited. Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty-Five.

  
_Buzz Buzz_

 

Finally, the heavy stone on his chest was lifted.

_> > I survived!! \\(*-*)/ <<  
>> Sry was already inside before I could answer D: Anyway! I kind of pissed off my teacher in art-class... u know, we have like no real topic and no restriction on what to draw currently, so we all should just, and I quote here, „express ourselves“ and that‘S what I did but like, she was really pissed at me because of it. <<_

 

> And what did you draw? <

 

Picture sent.

 

The blonde opened it up, waiting for the pixilated screen to become clear and show the picture. And so it did and Emils face heated up as embarrassement rose in him as he got a good look at the picture. It wasn‘t bad. Not at all actually, kind of mangaish in a way. The colours and the shading were done carefully and as best as possible with pen and paper. The clothes were also nicely done. Emil could see that the stranger struggled with the foldings and hands a bit, but who was he to complain, who couldn‘t even draw anything right?  
And this boy was talented, had a love for details and for... extravagant poses as it seemed. And ankles obviously. Such interesting ankles.

 

_> > And what do u say? xD << _

 

The blonde had been staring on the picture for a while as it seemed, which caused him to blush even more.

 

> It well... looks good? <

  
_> > Surprised? <<_

  
> Are those two guys having sex? <  Typing it out didn‘t make anything better.

_  
>> Yep xD <<_

  
> Not exactly what I expected to be honest <

  
_> > Well I DID tell u that I had to go to the rector for it  :D <<_

  
> Still, that is the last thing I expected. <

  
_> > What do you expect of me? I am shocked xD And hurt! <<  
>> But I won the argument with the rector, so that‘s fine c: <<_

  
> What did he say? <

  
_> > To keep it simple: my teacher didn‘t like me drawing dicks and stuff and wanted me to censor it. I refused and was sent to the old guy in the big chair. So we talked and talked and in the end I won because I was just „expressing my inner self in a creative form“ meaning: I‘m good and won‘t get yelled at by mom... well, at least not for that :D <<_

 

Emil had to smile at that softly, the other managed to do that quite often, even if only in a timespan of not even 24 hours.

 

> Well congratulations on that! <

  
_> > Haha :DD thanks! <<  
>> But I have to get back to class now... ugh... xox talk later? <<_

 

Talk later... so he actually wanted to have contact with him?

Downstairs he could hear the front door unlocking and someone, Mathias, calling out to him.

„Em! I‘m home! And I brought pizza!“, Pizza.. maybe not the best choice for someone who was supposed to be sick... but he knew that the blonde meant well.

 

> Sure, if you want to... <

 

_> > Great! :3 Talk to you later then. <<_

 

„Emil? Are you awake?“ As Emil heard Mathias calling out once again, seemingly walking up the stairs to look after him, a random thought got into his mind and without thinking any further he typed in:

 

> What‘s your name by the way? <

 

Anxiety rose in his chest like the ocean at flood, downing every courage he had left, still he kept himself from typing anything more.

 

Online. Seen.

 

The beating in Emils chest grew heavier and heavier, seemed to match the louder growing footsteps in the hallway.

And then there it was... the answer of his question which made Emil, somehow, incredibly happy.

 

_> > It‘s Li c: Li-Xiao... <<_

  
> My name is Emil...<

 

The door opened and the danish man entered, as quiet as possible, maybe he thought Emil was asleep since he didn‘t answer. „Hey champ... I have pizza downstairs, want some? Huh? What are you smiling about?“

It was such a rare sight these days to see the teenager smile... but a smile like this? So honest and warm? It felt like forever ago, since Mathias had seen him like this. And it made Mathias speechless for once... couldn‘t believe what he just saw. And so he wished, that Lukas and himself would get to see him like this more often from now on.

„Nothing... it‘s nothing.“, Emil just said, putting his phone down just to stand up to get downstairs with the other.

 

___

 

 _> > Lukas! I didn‘t want to disturb you in university... but... Emil just smiled again. Maybe things will get better from now on.. Anyway.. I love you, see you later _ _❤_ _ <<_

  * Mathias



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now.  
> I hope you liked it and if you did: leave me a comment down below. Even if you just have some random thoughts, some ideas or some critique: Go for it :D
> 
> I'm enjoying this fic much more than I thought at the beginning and I will try to update as soon as possible again!  
> But for now, that's it for me.  
> So have a lovely day ♥

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the prolog to our little story :3  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I know, I know, it may not be the most realistic thing that Emil calls a boy in china, instead of someone of a suicide hotline, but just shush. 
> 
> If you have something to say: Write it in the comments, I would appreciate it :)  
> Have a lovely day! And see you next time ♥


End file.
